Air pollution produced by internal combustion engines of various vehicles is currently a well-known problem, which causes atmospheric accumulation of CO, CO.sub.2 and hydrocarbon derivatives due to gases produced during in combustion of engines as well as during inefficient combustion of same. Trying to solve this problem, regulations have been issued that should lower excessive production of polluting gases, such as lowering speed limits for motorcars, periodic engine tuning and occasionally limiting use of same when the engine is in a very poor working condition.
Devices for filtering combustion gases have also been designed made of carbon and of other materials, but due to their low efficiency have not solved said atmospheric pollution problem.
The advantage of the present invention lies in that exhaust gases are collected by means of a tube and conducted to a container wherein same are cleansed, oxygenated, preheated, enriched with air and reinjected into the combustion engine through the engine's carburetor. This permits that combustion gases collected in the exhaust system be re-cycled before being thrown out into the atmosphere, thus avoiding excessive accumulation of toxic gases in the environment.
The normal cycle for recycling gases according to the invention follows these steps:
The engine's outgoing gases flowing through the exhaust manifold are collected at the muffler by means of a funnel passing said gases into a tube, structure which ends at the water level of the container.
Said gases bubble in the water and are pre-heated by an electrothermic resistor extending from the container's cap to below the water level. This container is under vacuum, since a second tube extends from within the container with, having its opposite end connected to the carburetor of the engine or else to the engine's intake manifold to provide at the fuel intake system for the engine a source of vacuum effective within the container. The vacuum formed in said container is in direct proportion to the vacuum formed in the intake manifold during acceleration.
An air-injection valve is also actuated by the vacuum formed in the intake manifold, providing an adequate amount of air relative to the needs of every engine, and enriching the gas mixture collected in the container. Said air-enriched mixture passes through another tube on to the carburetor or to the chamber of the intake manifold and from there into the engine's combustion chamber, achieving combustion of previously unburned particles.